All I want for Christmas is you
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Bubbles ya estaba decidida, iba a decirle a Boomer lo que sentía por él. El hecho de que ambos se gustaban era un secreto a voces. Sin embargo, ya se acercaba Navidad, así que pensó que podría confesar sus sentimientos por estas festividades y así hacerlo un poco más especial. Claro, no contaba con que Boomer, a pesar de tener diecisiete (casi dieciocho) seguía siendo el más bobo.
1. Chapter 1

**_ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD_**

 _Yey, la Navidad ya está cerca  
así que, según la encuesta que  
hice en instagram, he hecho un  
especial de 3 partes._

 _¡Disfruten!_

RU.

 **BASADO EN** : "All I want for Christmas is you", de Mariah Carey.

 **I**

 _I DON'T WANT A LOT FOR CHRISTMAS_

 _._

Fue un 14 de diciembre cuando Bubbles tomó la decisión de declarar sus sentimientos por Boomer lo más pronto posible.

En la escuela, Bubbles era conocida por siempre recibir con una amplia sonrisa las declaraciones de amor que le hacían, sin importar quién fuese o de quién se tratase, ella siempre sonreía, las aceptaba y agradecía, para luego decir:

– _Si bien te lo agradezco, no estoy interesada en tener una relación en este momento_.

Lo decía de una forma tan dulce, que hasta daba gusto escuchar el rechazo. Claro, para quienes pasaban por el pasillo y escuchaban, pero no para quien era verdaderamente el rechazado. Eso iba a doler, no importaba cómo fuese.

Y es que el corazón de Bubbles ha estado ocupado desde que tiene dieciséis –actualmente, diecisiete–, y por el rubio de los Rowdyruff Boys. Era de esperar que entre ambas bandas de poderosos surgiera una especie de química, conforme avanzaban los años y las interacciones fueron menos violentas, más amistosas… y ahí fue cuando inició todo.

.

.

.

Mitch Mitchelson era un muchacho que siempre ha sido relacionado con el uso de piercings y usar siempre ropa negra fuera de la escuela –considerando que a la escuela se va con uniforme–, además durante muchos años estuvo relacionado con Buttercup, como si fuesen novios cuando en realidad siempre han sido buenos amigos. La relevancia de este sujeto, es que fue el último que se le declaró a Bubbles, por tanto, el último al cual ella ha rechazado.

Una parte de él no quería aceptar ese hecho, no le gustaba ser el último, ya que significaba ser un perdedor. Así que no encontró una mejor idea que empezar a molestar a Boomer para que él fuese el último en declararse y, así, ser rechazado.

–Anda, hazlo –decía Mitch, a lo que Boomer solo respiraba.

A Bubbles ya se le hacía recurrente observar esa imagen todos los días después de la clase de Historia. Boomer solía ignorarlo, pero ahora no lo hacía y eso llamaba mucho la atención de la muchacha.

–Todos aquí saben que me gusta Bubbles, así que… ¿qué motivo tiene decírselo? –se giró hacia a ella–. Ella ya lo sabe.

Y las miradas solían posarse en ella; solo le quedaba por reaccionar sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros. Dispuesta a salir del salón, era alcanzada por Boomer.

Obviamente, a ella no le disgustaba tenerlo siempre cerca.

Se iban siempre juntos en el autobús escolar, en los asientos del medio; ella se sentaba en el lado de la ventana, él, del pasillo. Simplemente era por el orden en que se bajaban. Boomer vivía más cerca de la escuela, por ende se bajaba primero. Bubbles vivía en los suburbios de Townsville, bastante alejada del activo centro de la ciudad.

–Gracias –le decía siempre cuando le dejaba subir primero al autobús.

Muy a diferencia de lo que se suele pensar, los estudiantes que se van en el bus escolar junto a ellos –y el resto de sus respectivos equipos– no estaban interesados en espiar parte de las vidas privadas de ellos. Cada grupo de amigos estaba centrado en sus propias conversaciones: hacer grupos de trabajos para biología, juntarse a ver una película el fin de semana, hacer una fiesta sorpresa para un amigo…, a nadie le importaba ver la interacción de Boomer y Bubbles ni del resto.

Blossom y Buttercup se sentaban dos filas por delante de ellos, Brick y Butch, se sentaban en la columna contraria a ellas. A ninguno de esos cuatro les importaba, tampoco, lo que ocurriese entre ambos. Sabían que se correspondían los sentimientos, así que a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, no iban a intervenir.

–¿Harás algo estas fiestas?

La pregunta de Boomer la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones por fiestas de fin de año. No lo vería, a menos que se juntaran, por casi dos semanas. Dios, eso sería algo horrible para ella.

–Pues, pasarlas en familia –sonrió–. ¿Y tú? ¿Viajarás?

–¿Adónde? –rio un poco–. Nah, el Mono dijo que no podremos viajar a la playa. Tendremos que posponerlo hasta el verano.

–Es una lástima… –Boomer arqueó una ceja–. Bueno, al menos para ti, ¿no?

–No, no estaba entusiasmado con ese viaje. Pero a mis hermanos sí les hacía ilusión viajar –se encogió de hombros–. Tendrán que esperar.

–Pero ¿por qué no viajarán?

–Sabes que el Mono ahora trabaja, ¿no? Es de los que disponen de ciertas galerías para exposiciones de arte. Pues resulta que un grupo de artistas van a montar una exposición piloto, y la paga es bastante buena, así que él aceptó ser el encargado y estar a disposición de los artistas hasta después del Año Nuevo.

–Ya veo… –asintió.

Boomer se mantuvo en silencio un momento, Bubbles no dejaba de sonreír. Tenía una idea dando vueltas en su cabeza, y no sabía cómo debía planteársela a Boomer sin parecer que lo estuviese molestando o algo por el estilo.

–¿Quieres decirme algo? –preguntó él, sobresaltando un poco a Bubbles.

–S-Sí –juntó un poco más sus piernas, agachó su cabeza y tomó una bocanada de aire a modo de darse ánimo–. Uhm, me preguntaba si… Se acerca la Navidad –afirmó, a lo que Boomer asintió–. Uhm… Boomer –tragó saliva; se estaba odiando a sí misma por tardar tanto en decir algo tan simple–, ¿te parece sin intercambiamos regalos?

Boomer se quedó mirando el tierno y lindo sonrojo –según su opinión propia– que había en el rostro de la chica. Le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

–Vale, me parece buena idea.

–¡¿En serio?! –con aquel grito llamó un poco la atención de algunos, que volvieron a interesarse por sus propios asuntos–. Qué bueno que aceptaste…

–Es una gran idea, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió a mí antes –suspiró recostándose un poco en el asiento del autobús–. Bueno, creo que deberíamos sugerirnos algunas ideas.

–¿Dices dar opciones y que elijamos una de esas?

–Claro.

Bubbles asintió y rápidamente tocó el pecho del chico con su dedo índice.

–Tú primero. Dame tres ideas.

–Ah… Uhm, bueno, déjame pensar un momento –llevó su mano a la barbilla y con el brazo contrario hizo de soporte–. Se me rompieron las cuerdas de mi guitarra, así que podría ser eso –Bubbles sacó su celular y empezó a anotar aquello–. Butch perdió mi manopla, así que eso también ayudaría… Ah, podría ser un libro de cocina –eso llamó la atención de Bubbles.

–¿Libro de cocina? ¿Te interesa la gastronomía?

–Por supuesto –afirmó–. Me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con comida, y más si se trata de prepararla.

Bubbles le sonrió y asintió, luego se puso a notar aquello.

–Tu turno –dijo Boomer.

–Bien –aclaró su garganta, Boomer le hizo un gesto con la mano para que aguardara–, pues lo mío es bastante simple.

–¿Ah, sí? Entonces, te escucho.

–Me gustan los collares, sobre todo si tienen formas de animales, como conejos, osos, gatos, o insectos como las mariposas, libélulas, mariquitas y hasta de orugas.

Boomer trataba de disimular su expresión de confusión por lo que decía la chica.

–También las pañoletas, recientemente me falta una blanca –para Boomer fue algo más sencillo pensar en eso–. Y, bueno, la última idea sería un labial de color violeta –sonrió–. Quiero empezar a probar distintos colores.

–Vale, he anotado todo –afirmó–. ¿Algo más que agregar?

El autobús giró en la calle, quedaba menos para que Boomer tuviese que descender del bus.

–¿Puedo?

–Por supuesto, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Bubbles se detuvo a admirar la sonrisa del chico, cómo se achinaban un poco sus ojitos y lo notorias que se volvían sus pecas cada vez que lo hacía. Ahogando un suspiro, quiso hacerse un poco la juguetona y le dijo:

–Lo que más quiero –y Boomer pareció interesarse más– empieza con "B" y termina con "R".

Y la sonrisa de Boomer se borró, así que una expresión de confusión tomó su lugar. Bubbles quería creer que él estaba atando cabos y esa expresión era de incredulidad por lo que acababa de oír.

– _¿Blur?_ ¿Quieres algo de _Blur_?

Bubbles no podía creer que lo primero que pensó Boomer al tener ambas letras fue aquella banda de rock alternativo. En verdad, es que no lo podía creer. Quería pensar que le estaba tomando el pelo.

–No… –dijo en voz baja.

–¿No? ¿Entonces? Uhm… –sobó su barbilla–. Empieza con "B" y termina con "R" –repetía.

– _¡Boomer!_ –exclamó la chica.

–Sí, sí, déjame, estoy pensando- ¡Ah! Ya me debo bajar.

–Pero –estaba anonadada, mientras que él seguía pensando–, ¿en verdad no lo pillas?

–No, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por darte eso para Navidad –aseguró, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió–. Después coordinamos cuándo nos vemos para entregarnos los regalos. ¡Hasta pronto!

Boomer le sonrió, despidiéndose mientras agitaba la mano hasta que bajó del autobús. Bubbles quiso golpear su cabeza reiteradas veces contra los asientos del frente. No lo podía creer, en serio que no podía creer que Boomer no haya sido capaz de entender una referencia tan obvia…

–¡Dios mío!

Se lamentó y sus hermanas se voltearon. Buttercup le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en los asientos que hubieron ocupado los otros RRB's, pero se negó. Hizo con sus dedos un gesto donde demostraba que les contaría después.

Por ahora, quería relajarse para ser capaz de soportar las burlas de sus hermanas cuando les cuente…

–Por qué tiene que ser tan bobo –suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en la ventana del autobús.

* * *

¡Hasta el 22 de diciembre!


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 _I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PRESENTS_

 _._

El centro comercial abría a eso de las once de la mañana, sin embargo, por tratarse de fiestas de fin de año, el horario se extendía desde las 10am a 10pm. Boomer no quería toparse con el centro comercial lleno, así que prefirió salir lo más temprano posible.

Desayunaba con suma discreción y normalidad, solo Mojo se había levantado, tenía una reunión extraordinaria con los artistas, pero él ya se había ido.

Dejó la mitad de su tostada sobre el plato, ya no quería comer más, estaba totalmente dispuesto a salir luego de que volviese a lavar sus dientes. Pero en aquel momento, sus dos hermanos salieron de la habitación, cosa que le sorprendió bastante.

–Qué bueno que todavía no te has ido –dijo Brick, tomando asiento a la mesa y pasando a servirse cereal.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Boomer.

–Porque pensamos acompañarte –respondió Butch, como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo.

Boomer parpadeó un par de veces, agitó su cabeza y escuchó la risa de sus hermanos.

–Sabemos que vas a comprarle el regalo a la rubiecita –dijo Butch–, por esa misma razón es que vamos a acompañarte.

–Pero ustedes no saben qué es lo que debo comprar –se quejó Boomer.

–Por eso nos dirás qué ideas te dio ella –observó Brick–, y a partir de eso te diremos dónde lo puedes conseguir. Eres tan bobo que, posiblemente, termines comprando cualquier mierda que te ofrezcan, incluso hasta pagar de más por no haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber visto en otras tiendas.

No pudo reclamar eso, porque Brick estaba en la absoluta razón.

–Pienso salir ahora mismo –dijo Boomer–. No quiero toparme con tanta gente…

–¡Déjanos comer! –se quejó Butch–. No nos demoraremos, pero, ¡diablos, Boomer!

Al rubio no le hizo gracia el quejido de Butch, por lo que lo miró seriamente y el chico entendió que ya la había cagado.

–Perdón –dijo Butch.

.

.

.

–¡Boomer! –dijo Brick–. ¡Por ahí no!

Incluso siendo temprano, el centro comercial estaba apestado de gente, debido a las compras de última hora de regalos de Navidad. Boomer estaba adentrándose en el pasillo opuesto al que Butch le había indicado donde podría encontrar el collar aquel que le sugirió Bubbles.

Boomer tenía ya dos tipos de labiales de color violeta, la pañoleta blanca y solo le faltaba el collar con dije de animal o insecto.

–¿Por qué se desespera tanto? –preguntó el rubio a Butch.

–Por nada, por nada.

Brick y Butch habían visto a las PPG, y la verdad es que dos de ellas también los habían visto.

 _Hasta en esto los azules se parecen_ , pensó cada uno.

Entraron a la famosa tienda, y una chica se les acercó. Boomer la reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de Robin, una chica que solía ser amiga de las súper-poderosas hasta que se cambió de casa y escuela. Aparentemente había vuelto a la ciudad –y a su original casa–, y se encontraba trabajando ahí.

–¿Qué tal, Boomer? –le pregunta.

–Snyder, tanto tiempo –le sonríe.

–¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –la ensanchada sonrisa de la chica se hizo más pequeña al darse cuenta de que él seguía sin tratarla por su nombre y que, además había asistido con sus hermanos.

–Estoy buscando un collar con algún dije de animal…

–¿Como cuál?

–No lo sé… ¿Un conejo?

Butch y Brick se habían alejado un poco, querían asegurarse de que ninguna de las PPG se acercara a la tienda, especialmente Bubbles. Brick ve que Blossom se acercaba a ellos, por lo que decide salir para que se pusieran de acuerdo y no los hicieran verse.

–Quédate y asegúrate de que Boomer compre el collar –ordenó el pelirrojo.

–Vale –dijo Butch girando sobre su propio eje para poder observar mejor a Boomer.

El rubio, en tanto, estaba enfrascado en una conversación interesante con Robin acerca de qué dije de conejo podría gustarle más a la chica: la figura del conejo completa o solo la cabeza.

–Mejor el conejo completo.

–Es más caro…

–No importa, tengo dinero –aseguró Boomer buscando su billetera en el bolsillo.

–Ah –dijo Robin, asintiendo con la cabeza y procediendo a entregar el recibo por pagar–, así que te aseguras de darle un buen regalo a tu conquista.

–Solo quiero cumplir sus deseos –se encogió de hombros–, pero creo que puedo conquistarla de otra manera, más que con regalos.

–¿Ah, sí? –le entregó la boleta y Boomer pasó a entregar el dinero, mientras Robin pasaba a envolver el collar dentro de una caja y una bolsa con temáticas navideñas–. ¿Y cómo lo harías?

Boomer pensó un momento, recibió la bolsa y se apoyó en el mesón. Butch lo miró con la ceja arqueada, no entendía qué era lo que estaba haciendo su hermano. Se volteó para ver a Brick, pero él y la pelirroja y Buttercup –quién sabe cuándo había llegado a hablar con ellos, pero le tenía el brazo tomado a Blossom, lo que daba para pensar que estaba tratando de llevársela– estaban mirando también.

–¿A qué hora es que sales del trabajo? –Robin se sorprendió–. Estaba pensando que tú y yo podríamos dar una vuelta. Deben existir locales dispuestos a mostrar artesanía navideña –dio un par de pasos alejándose del mesón, le guiñó un ojo y sonrió–. ¿Te gustaría? Porque a mí me encantaría contagiarme del espíritu navideño a tu lado.

Robin negó con la cabeza, había entendido que Boomer no lo dijo en serio.

Claro, los otros chicos no habían notado aquello.

–¿Vamos? –le dijo a Butch–. Ya terminé de comprar.

.

.

.

Bubbles estaba encerrada en su habitación envolviendo el libro de cocina, las cuerdas de la guitarra y la manopla. Los tres en cajas diferentes tamaños pero del mismo color. No quería que perdiera su esencia, el color azul era el emblema de sus equipos.

Estaba feliz, se sentía dichosa por haber logrado comprar todo a tiempo. En serio, estaba muy feliz. Solo algo le preocupaba, y se relacionaba con el hecho de si, efectivamente, Boomer había logrado descifrar lo que le quiso decir.

–De dónde sacó que me podría gustar Blur –decía en un susurro, mientras colocaba un trozo de cinta adhesiva para asegurar la cinta blanca sobre la caja más grande.

Buttercup y Blossom entraron a la habitación, Bubbles no les dio importancia, debido a que ellas compartían habitación todavía, simplemente siguió con lo suyo.

Ambas chicas se miraban entre sí, luego desviaban la mirada hacia la rubia. Estaban preocupadas, muy preocupadas. Blossom se puso de pie y dio unos pasos lentos hacia Bubbles, viendo con mayor claridad la forma en la que envolvía los regalos que compró ese mismo día para Boomer.

–Bubbs…

–Dime –giró su rostro hacia su hermana, le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a lo suyo–, ¿qué sucede?

Pero ella miró hacia atrás, Buttercup mordió su labio inferior y luego negó con la cabeza.

–Nada, solo quería decirte que te están quedando muy bonitos.

–¡Gracias! –respondió una ilusionada Bubbles.

Buttercup le hizo señas a Blossom para que se acercara a ella. Sigilosamente, salieron de la habitación para evitar que la rubia escuchase. Buttercup tomó a Blossom del brazo y la acercó para susurrarle al oído.

–Vamos a enfrentar a Boomer nosotras mismas.

* * *

 **Respondiendo review(s):**

 **daxxis28:** Demasiado ingenuo, o más que ingenuo, es bobo. Qué bueno que reíste, era la intención principal de esa parte.

 **Maniaca muajaja:** El mejor regalo de Navidad se viene el 24... QUIZÁS AHÍ MUERAS de emoción, claro, claro. ¿Sabes? Estoy creyendo que tal vez sí tienes una seria obsesión con Boomer... Es en serio. Lo siento, pero no creo que Santa pueda dártelo para estas fiestas. ¡Muchas gracias! ¿De verdad te gustan todas? Pues me alegra eso. ¡Hasta pronto!

¡Hasta el 24 de diciembre!

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 _MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE_

 _._

–¿Qué hacen ustedes, apestosas, aquí?

Butch no era la persona más amable del mundo, era el único que seguía tratando a las chicas de apestosas y vocativos bastantes despectivos, pero al menos se pueden jactar de que su relación no es del todo mala, ya que sí logran convivir de buena manera.

–Venimos a ver a tu hermano –dijo Buttercup, haciéndose paso dentro de la casa, seguida de Blossom–, tenemos que encararlo.

–¿Ah, sí? –Butch cerró la puerta y las observó, cruzándose de brazos–. Con Boomer, ¿verdad?

–Sí –dijo Blossom–, ¿podrías llamarlo?

–Vayan a su habitación –indicó el camino–, así podrán hablar con él con más confianza, o qué sé yo.

No siguieron junto a él, y fueron directamente a la habitación que les hubo señalado Butch.

Blossom iba a tocar la puerta, pero Buttercup la hizo a un lado con cuidado y abrió la puerta de golpe. Vieron que Boomer estaba por ponerse la camiseta, por lo que ambas desviaron un segundo la mirada al darse cuenta de que estaba con el torso desnudo.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó, tomando la camiseta que tenía en el piso.

–Venimos a encararte –dijo Buttercup, mirando de reojo antes de hacerlo directamente.

–¿Qué se supone que hice? –se extrañó, dejó la camiseta en la cesta de la ropa sucia y tomó asiento en el escritorio, donde era posible evidenciar papeles de regalo cortados y tres paquetes de un tono plateado con copos de nieve azules.

–¡Te vimos coqueteando con Robin! –exclamó Blossom–. ¡Y necesitamos que nos des explicaciones de eso!

–¿Eh? –frunció el ceño–. ¿Por qué a ustedes?

–¡Dices que te gusta nuestra hermana! ¡Pero ayer…!

–Bubbles no me ha dejado de gustar –interrumpió a Buttercup–. Además, lo de ayer lo vieron fuera de contexto.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no nos explicas cuál era el "contexto"? –exigió Blossom.

Boomer frunció levemente el ceño, suspiró y accedió.

–Robin estaba atendiéndome mientras yo le compraba el collar a su hermana, entonces empezamos a hablar, y en un momento le digo que yo podría conquistar a Bubbles sin la necesidad de comprarle tantos regalos, fue entonces que bromeé, con ella, dándomelas de galán y, falsamente, invitándola a salir.

–¿Cómo estamos seguras de que es falso? –inquirió Buttercup, cruzándose de brazos.

–Ni siquiera esperé su respuesta –se encogió de hombros–. ¿O no se dieron cuenta de ello?

Ninguna respondió.

–Ah –suspiró–, me doy cuenta de que no.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, aún tenían cierta sospecha, pero al parecer ninguna tenía idea de cómo plantearla, al menos no en ese momento.

–Su hermana es la única chica con la que quiero estar, por favor, tengan eso muy claro antes de estar levantando injurias en contra mía.

.

.

.

–¿Y si tiene razón?

Ante aquella pregunta de Blossom, Buttercup cerró la puerta, esperando que Bubbles no fuese capaz de escuchar nada.

Estaban preparándose para la cena, y Bubbles acababa de ir a tomar una ducha, ellas bien sabían que era la que más se tomaba el tiempo para arreglarse, por ende, siempre era la última en ducharse.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Es que nos dejó bien en claro que le gusta Bubbles…

–Lo sé, sin embargo, la duda siempre va a existir. ¿Por qué tuvo que demostrarle a la chica? ¿Cuál era el motivo?

–Ese es mi dilema –se quejó Blossom, dejando el cepillo sobre el mueble y pasando a sentarse en la cama de Buttercup, mientras esta estaba terminando de subir el cierre de su vestido.

–No quiero que nadie juegue con los sentimientos de mi hermana –dijo Buttercup, volviéndose hacia ella–. No voy a permitirlo.

–Yo tampoco.

Bubbles había salido de la ducha, arrastraba los pies y aseguraba que la toalla que tenía puesta sobre el cabello no se le cayera, cuando llega hasta la puerta y pasa a escuchar la conversación que mantenían sus hermanas.

–¡Allá Boomer si quiere coquetear con esa chica! Pero que no ilusione a Bubbles –exclamó Buttercup.

– _¡Shhh!_ No grites, Bubbles te puede oír.

Pegó su oreja a la puerta, pero sus hermanas ya habían bajado la voz.

–De qué chica estarán hablando –murmura para sí misma.

No pensó que podría llegar una noticia tan desalentadora para una Nochebuena.

Ingresó a su habitación, ambas la miraron, pero supieron disimular –considerando que ellas no saben que Bubbles escuchó parte de su conversación–, solo le sonrieron.

–¿Ya están listas? –les preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras ella y sonriéndoles.

–Casi –responde Blossom–, aún no termino de peinarme.

.

.

.

25 de diciembre.

Bubbles y las chicas terminaban de abrir los regalos, el Profesor sonreía mientras fumaba de su pipa.

–Creo que estrenaré este vestido el último día de clases –dijo Bubbles–. ¡Gracias, Profesor!

–¡No hay por qué!

Buttercup estaba convenciendo a Blossom de salir al patio para probar su ovoide nuevo, pero la pelirroja se negaba a salir con el frío que hacía. De pronto, un celular vibró, y todos miraron a la chica rubia, que metía su mano al bolsillo de su suéter para sacar el aparato.

Era un mensaje.

 **Boomer** \- 09:12am

"Puedo ir a verte? En la tarde, tipo 5?"

Miró a su familia, les sonrió pero su mirada se centró en el Profesor.

–¿Puede venir alguien a las cinco?

Él le sonrió y asintió.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó, las tres chicas que estaban en la sala se miran entre sí. Bubbles se pone de pie para abrir la puerta, mientras que las otras dos van a subir las escaleras –para esconderse en el pasillo y pasar a escuchar la conversación, a menos parte de ella.

–¡Boomer! –exclama Bubbles, sin poder evitarlo, de verdad se ponía feliz de verlo.

–Feliz Navidad –dice, mostrando lo que traía–. Traje tus regalos.

Lo hace pasar y le indica la sala.

Ninguno quería perder el tiempo, así que hicieron sus intercambios de regalo, bromeando porque, en lugar de solo regalarse _una_ de las opciones, se regalaron las tres.

Boomer observaba con suma felicidad la manopla nueva, Bubbles lo miraba él con cierto nerviosismo. Quería preguntarle, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin parecer tan invasiva…

–Boomer –empezó diciendo.

–Dime.

–Quiero que seas sincero conmigo.

En ese momento, toda la atención del chico se centró en ella. Notó su postura, apretaba los puños sobre sus muslos, cosa que hacía cada vez que se ponía nerviosa; estaba temblando un poco y no, no se debía al frío.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, algo ya preocupado.

–¿Es verdad que estuviste coqueteando con una chica?

–¿Ah? ¿Tus hermanas te dijeron eso?

En ese momento, Buttercup y Blossom se ocultaron en una habitación del segundo piso, ya no tenían ganas de oír la conversación entre ambos.

–Lo pasé a oír…

–No estuve coqueteando con nadie –dijo, molesto–. Creo que siempre he sido bastante claro con respecto a mis sentimientos por ti.

Bubbles tragó saliva, evidentemente no podía llegar y emitir algún tipo de juicio, debido a que le faltaba contexto y que, prácticamente, no sabía cómo era que se hubo originado todo.

Boomer suspiró y eso la puso más nerviosa.

–Al final –dijo– nunca supe qué quisiste decir con eso de la B y la R.

–¿Eh? ¿En serio eres tan ingenuo? –rio un poco, olvidándose de aquel tema.

–Tenía una idea, pero era posible que estuviese en un error.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué idea?

–Por un momento, pensé que te habías referido a mí.

Esta vez, fue Bubbles quien se supo seria, incrédula, mirando fijamente a Boomer y relamiendo sus labios como para evitar algún tipo de comentario como los que hace Buttercup.

–Precisamente, sí me refería a ti –dijo.

–¿En serio? –abrió mucho sus ojos.

–En serio.

–¿Y por qué?

–¡Porque me gustas! –exclamó–. ¡Me gustas, Boomer!

Caminó hasta ella, se le arrodilló y le tomó las manos.

–Pues, es Navidad –dijo–, y yo estoy aquí… Supongo que cumplí con tu regalo…

–No, porque ahora quiero otro.

–¿Cuál?

Bubbles estrecha sus manos con las de él, las observa por un momento antes de volver a hablar:

–Ya tendrás tiempo de explicarme lo de la chica… –Boomer alzó las cejas, pero asintió con la cabeza–. Sin embargo, Boomer, tengo algo más que pedirte.

–Pide lo que sea, voy a cumplirlo.

–Sé mi novio.

Tanta sinceridad no se la esperaba ni tampoco que fuese tan directa. Le sonrió, agachó la cabeza y asintió levemente.

–Acepto ser tu novio –se inclinó hacia ella, tomó su nuca y la besó de sorpresa–. Feliz Navidad.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Respondiendo review(s):**

 **daxxis28:** ¡Hola! Espero haya cumplido con tus expectativas con respecto a este último capítulo de la historia. ¡Gracias por haberla leído y comentado! Felices fiestas.

 **Maniaca muajaja:** ¡Hola! ¿Te hubiese dado de todo? Pues yo lo hubiese golpeado, cómo se le ocurre romper el corazón de Bubbles. Bueno, no, no se dio cuenta hasta que ella lo dijo... ¡pero sí lo sospechó! Oye, no juegues con mis sentimientos que, en verdad, haces que mi corazón se agite. Es un honor, para mí, ser de tus escritoras favoritas, lo digo en serio. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Felices fiestas.

Y, para todos también, pasen una Feliz Navidad.


End file.
